parallelscenariofandomcom-20200215-history
Rescue Sophie Dee
Rescue Sophie Dee is the first event/mission feature on the GTA San Adreas Scenario. The event/mission focus on Agent 3's bloody, action-packed rescue Sophie Dee in San Andreas as she is kept by the San Andreas army, and law enforcer. The mission target San Adreas is in a state of decay. People are drunk, violent and perverse. Agent 3 is a retire secret agent, also a anti social man who live seclued in the Verdant Meadows Airfield, and want to punish the San Andreas society in some near days. He has dreamed of a his ideal lady like Sophie Dee, Erin Cummings or Jayne Kayla Ellis for years. One day, in the San Adreas sea, they found a giant egg floating near the Las Venturas water area. The Las Venturas police quickly approach the egg. They call more law enforcer, and finally break the legs. What they found inside is unbelievable: " A voluptuous naked girl is sleeping inside the egg". (This girl is "in the shape" of Sophie Dee, call Sophie Dee). She suddenly awake and bewilderly look around. After a few seconds of being surprised, an extreme command from Area 69 called the Law enforcer to arrest this girl and transfer her to Area 69. As the daily rountine, Agent 3 gets up, work out and check the daily report to Area 69 - the main intelligence agency in San Andreas. He feels so surpisred that they have arrested Sophie Dee and now transfering her Area 69. He prepares weapon and be ready to rescue Sophie Dee. The mission Infiltrate Area 69 James arms himself with 1 SMG with bullets, 1 Heckler koch, 2 glock 14 and carried sniper. He drives a PCJ 600 (stolen from perverted citizen) to Area 69. He hides in the bush in the mountain near the place and assembles his sniper. He starts to shoot down all the guards in the upper guarding towers. After killing all, he puts his sniper in the bush and starts to drive his PCJ 600 and hits strongly to the fence of Area 69. Then he quickly drives to the left of the hangar near the fence where he crouches, hides himself to arm his weapons. He could see cops and soldiers coming out. He starts to come out and shoots down the cops and police coming out from the base, or come out from almost everywhere with his powerful SMG. Cop with Glock or pistol quickly lose their lives. After killings more than 20 cops, he hides himself to the hangar to cover himself from the AK of the soldier. Then he quickly run to the other hangar from the small backdoor. When running to the next hangar, he quickly shootdown 2 soldier by his SMG. Then covering himself from the tanks, he keeps shooting down the coming soldiers (just like these soldier doesn’t know how to hide themselves from the bullet). After killing all surrounding soldiers from the view of the hangar. He climbs to the tank, and finally drives it out of the hangar. Then everything is so easy for him. He keeps shooting down or runs over the surrounding soldiers by the tank ammo, then finally hit the fence of Area 69 to get out. He successfully steal the tank. Rescue Sophie Dee Then James drives his tank to the Las Venturas road where the law enforcer is transfering Sophie Dee to Area 69. In the way fro Las Venturas, like in GTA SA, he is being chased by the cops, SWAT and FBI, but he just hits their car and it exploded or he just shoots their car by the tank ammo. Finally, the tanks start to chase him. But he quickly dodge theit hit. In the way, he also crashes the citizen cars which are driving along the streets. Finally, he successfully stop between the street where they’re escorted Sophie by many cops car running along with the big SWAT car in the centre which kept her and 2 helicopters in the sky. He aims the tank cannon and shoot down all the cops car surrounding the SWAT car and manage to shoot down 2 helicopters. Then he manages to crash the law enforcers car still surrounding him. Finally, he finishes killing all law enforcers chasing him, just the SWAT car left. It stands still. But more law enforcer run to him. This time, nearly 10 law enforcer vehicle run to him.He continues terminate their cars. But one among these ten stop, and three SWAT jumps out, they aim 3 bazookas to his tanks, while he is running over the others cop and SWAT cars. Three bazooka ammo respectively hit his tank. It’s about to explode. now is terminated by all cops or SWAT inside are death ?????????. Hequickly opens the tank (nắp xe tăng) and jumps out before it explodes. The SWAT start to shoot him but their bullet just cause sparkling when it hit the steel in the vehicle. He crouches down in the burning vehicle and shoots down the SWAT by his Heckler Koch, the SWAT from Escorted Sophie Dee car are also joined the gun fight and be killed, too. Finally, he kills all the SWAT. He knows other tanks are still running to terminate him. He runs to Sophie Dee escorted SWAT car. Terminating the door, he comes insides. She is chained and still naked. “Sweetheart, I come to rescue you. Now come out with me”. He terminated her handcuff and takes her out. “Sweetheart, run to the bush over the road, and wait for me a moment. After stealing another tank, I’ll take you to my place” Then Sophie Dee runs to the bush and wait for him. He hides himself from a terminated vehicle and seeing a tank is coming closer and closer. Mean while, 3 cops car is coming from the opposite road side, He runs to the death SWAT bodies and grab their Uzi, and reload his SMG. He crouches and aim his Heckler Koch to the 3 cops car and shoots down 6 cops. Then he jumps to the roof of the SWAT car and aim his SMG at the tank. The tank finally stops, a soldier comes out and being shot in the head immediately by him. Meanwhile, 2 FBI cars coming from the opposite roadsite, he jumps from the roof, and crouch to hide, and start to shoot at the FBI vehicle before they stops. All FBI in the cars are death, one FBI car is exploded. All threats are eliminated. Then he runs to the bush where Sophie is hiding. “It’s fine, sweetheart. Come with me” Then they run to the tank. He tries to drives back to the Verdant Meadows abandoned airport. On the way back, the tanks and law enforcers vehicles keep chasing but he crash or shoot down all the vehicles, except the tanks, which he dodge almost all of their hit. Finally, he arrives at the abandoned airport and part the car in the big hangar. They comes out of the tank. The law enforcer still surrounding outside, but just the cops with poor pistol surrounding arround the airport while the FBI’cars still running around. Foolish! He hangar door open, he shoots down all the cops outside, and they quickly run to the safe house. Sophie comes to the safe house and stays in side, while he arm with grenade gun and bazooka. He comes out, and shoots all the FBI car around and 5 more helicopter in the sky. Other coming cop cars are also easily eliminated. The Law Enforcer fail to capture Sophie Dee. Agent 3 successfully rescued Sophie Dee. Aftermath Things are now fine. “Sweetheart, take a bath and we’ll have dinner”. Sophie comes to the bathroom. He later undress himself and come to the bathroom with Sophie Dee. He slowly touch her, then fingering her big boobs and fat pussy. Then they have sex in the bathroom. Sophie later lives with Agent 3 in his safehouse as his wife. The reason The reason why they arrest Sophie Dee is her Aryan and holiness beauty which is not accepted by the perverse San Andreas. They considered her appear is some kind of an ambassador from the sky, or might be a sign of God, which they hate. Category:Film making